The compound I represented by the following formula of chemical structure has been reported as a compound which has low affinity for benzodiazepine receptors, shows no significant actions on the central nervous system based on benzodiazepine receptors, but has strong CCK (cholecystokinin)-B receptor antagonism and/or gastrin receptor antagonism. This compound is useful for the treatment of digestive organ diseases such as gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer, gastritis, reflux esophagitis, Zollinger-Ellison syndrome, gastrin-sensitive pancreatitis and the like and central nervous system-related diseases such as appetite controlling system disorders, pain, anxiety and the like (cf. International Publication WO 92/11246). ##STR1##
According to Example 16 of the above patent publication, crystals of compound I (to be referred to as "crystal form A" hereinafter) are obtained when compound I is crystallized from a toluene-n-hexane mixed solution or a methylene chloride-ether mixed solution. The A form crystals have following physicochemical properties.
[.alpha.].sup.20.sub.D =+138.1.degree. (c=0.99, CH.sub.2 Cl.sub.2)
Melting point: 197.degree. to 199.degree. C.
Elemental analysis data (for C.sub.32 H.sub.28 N.sub.4 O.sub.3)
______________________________________ C (%) H (%) N (%) ______________________________________ calcd. 74.40 5.46 10.85 found 74.45 5.53 10.88 ______________________________________
Mass spectrometry data FAB, Pos. (m/z): 517 (M.sup.+ +1)